


Fears on Halloween

by Aquilaaqua



Series: DanSenxRockman.Exe [2]
Category: Danball Senki, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen, Will not work on completing it, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: A new Darkloid, Fearman, is causing chaos by making his victim’s worst fears come true. It is up to Netto, Enzan and Muraku to stop him. But when confronted with their worst fears, will they find the courage to overcome them, or will they succumb to their fears?An AU squeal of my Different than You series on Fanfiction, and a Danball Senki x Rockman.Exe crossover.





	Fears on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished idea which I started but never came around to finish it and likely never will.

  * This takes place during Axess and 8 years after Hunt for the Element Stones
  * Muraku and Mia are Netto and Saito’s cousins. Their mothers are sisters.
  * Despite in the anime, Rockman is not acknowledged as Saito, I’m still going with the game’s plot on that area where Saito died of HBD and was resurrected as Rockman
  * Muraku, a Net Police now, and Lara, a resident doctor in the local hospital, are married and have a four-year-old daughter name Mariana
  * Arata and Reika opened a dojo/dance studio in the next town
  * Mia is working as a part time model, part time Net Savior
  * All of them don’t use their powers much unless it is an absolute emergency
  * Netto had met Muraku’s friends before and know about their history on Kamui Daimon, including Lara’s with the World Sabers but is asked to keep it a secret
  * Netto and Saito have no idea of their cousins’ and their friends’ powers even though their parents do
  * Muraku is able to crossfuse with his Navi, Umbra since Professor Hikari managed to build a new Syncro Chip with some of the remaining materials he managed to find which was salvaged from Shademan’s attack on the SciLab. Occasionally, he lends it to Mia.



* * *

 

   Shademan was fuming in his palace as he watched his latest goon go down at the hands of a crossfused Netto and Muraku. His patience was coming close to snapping at their mysterious benefactor and his agent, Yuriko. They had promised a swift defeat of the humans and Net Navies with the Dark Chips. But instead, they were being toyed around by the Net Saviors.

He slammed a fist on the arm of his throne irritably. “Those Net Savior brats! Always interfering with our plans.”

  His annoyance only grew when Bubbleman practically skipped into the throne room, unaware of his leader’s annoyance and fury directed at him. 

  “Shademan-sama! I just had the most brilliant idea! Puku.” Bubbleman bragged. “We’ll use the human’s festival against them, puku. We will attack during the night of this festival and then strike fear into them…”

  “You idiot!” Shademan snapped, effectively cutting him off, making him cower in fear. “How is attacking a festival going to help our cause?!”

   Bubblema trembled at where he stood as he felt Shademan’s agitation grow. “P-p-puku, t-this festival is Halloween and since it is meant to be a scary festival, we can attack with a scary darkloid and then scare the humans!”

  Shademan was about to yell at him for such a ridiculous idea when it occurred to him that it might work, especially since he has the perfect darkloid which fits the description. His lips curled up into an evil smirk. “For once, you have given me a good idea. Fearman!”

  Instantly, a darkloid appeared before him, startling Bubbleman. This darkloid has a carved pumpkin head and a black body suit with red cuts oozing all over it. Fearman, the darkloid, bowed and asked. “You called, Shademan-sama?”

  “Fearman, I want you to go and strike fear into the pathetic humans! Crush those Net Savior brats and make them tremble before you!” Shademan ordered with a dramatic flap of his cape.

   Fearman let out a mad crackle of laughter and nodded. “Of course! It would be my pleasure!”

  With that, he disappeared in bits of data. Shademan smirked and sat back down in his throne. “Soon, every Navi and human will fall under their fears.”

  In the shadows, Needleman watched the entire scene with interest. “Sha, sha, sha. Yuriko, what do you think?”

  “Interesting.” She mused. “Given Fearman’s abilities, I am a bit curious as to how it would work against the Net Saviors, particularly that Houjou cop. Needleman, we will not interfere with them this time but watch them. But if needed, we’ll drop the Darkchips with them.”

  “Of course.” Needleman then returned into his PET.

* * *

 

  “That’s it. Keep it up.” Muraku told Netto as he dodged a kick from the young boy before blocking a punch from Enzan with his arm. “Be aware of your surroundings and remember, if you cannot dodge or stop a blow, just deflect it.”

  “Hai!” Netto nodded and resumed trying to land a blow on Muraku, Enzan doing the same. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t, not especially when Muraku pulled out several tricks from various martial arts skills to counter and block. The three of them were having their weekly hand-to-hand combat practice at Muraku’s backyard. Initially, Muraku had only intended to train Netto to be a better fighter to improve his combat skills for when they crossfuse. But eventually, seeing that Muraku is a better martial artist and had more training than him, Enzan requested to be trained by him as well.

  “Alright, we can take five.” Muraku told them a few minutes later. Netto collapsed on his feet while Enzan had a hard time standing. Both boys were out of breath and were sweating profusely. However, Muraku was barely sweating and looked like he had only taken a short run.

  “You two are improving.” Muraku smiled and handed them towels and water bottles. “Keep it up and you might be able to beat me some day.”

  “But Muraku-nii-san, you have been training for years now.” Netto groaned as he pointed out. “You’ll be able to beat us any day.”

  Muraku raised an eyebrow at that. “What makes you think that?”

  “You’re strong and fearless.” Netto simply said.

  Muraku’s eyes darkened at that but he shook his head. “Netto, I’m not fearless. I may be strong, but even I have my fears. I nearly lost people close to me on several occasions even before I became a cop.”

  He took a deep breath as Netto and Enzan exchanged looks which were unreadable. “That’s all for today. Try to practice blocking attacks at various angles. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

  “I wonder why he let us off early today.” Netto wondered as they headed back to the kitchen of Muraku’s house to drop off their water bottles and retrieve their PETs.

  “Maybe because you were insensitive just now.” Enzan shrugged offhandedly.

  “I was not!” Netto pouted. “I was just complementing him.”

   Enzan raised an eyebrow at him. Unlike the brown haired boy, he was more observant and during certain missions, he had noted how their combat teacher had frozen at certain times. But those times were generally unnoticed and did not affect his concentration when battling the darkloids so he never mentioned them.

  Later, Enzan left the Houjou house first because he had to get back to his office while Netto was about to leave when Muraku called him, making him pause in putting on his shoes.

  “Netto, I’m sorry if I was a bit harsh just now.” His cousin apologized to him.

  “Ah, it’s fine.” Netto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I was the one who was insensitive.”

  Muraku raised an eyebrow at that but left it. He sighed and leaned against the wall, staring into blank space. “The Kamui Island crisis had left more scars on me than I thought. I thought I could handle it alone, but a few friends of mine and Mia proved me wrong.”

  “Ok…”

  “What I’m trying to say is, it’s never a weakness to let others bear the burden with you.” Muraku sighed, folding his arms together. “I know it can be hypocritical since I sometimes do otherwise, but you are still young and should not have to go through what I did.”

  Netto assessed his cousin briefly and nodded. “I understand.” He then smiled. “But you don’t have to worry. When we fight the Darkloids, I know that I can count on you to have my back!”

  Muraku gave him a small smirk. “Sure thing.”


End file.
